Loosen Up! Sasuke Oneshot
by Icybun34
Summary: Sasuke's never met anyone that he couldn't figure out. But when Arianna shows up, Sasuke begins to doubt himself and becomes strangely interested in the mysterious girl. But when she suggests Sasuke leave his life of hate and revenge, how will he react?


"What will you do?"

Sasuke froze upon hearing this and he turned to the perpetrator. Soft red hair pulled up in a bun with curly tendrils framing her face and the most insightful beautiful purple eyes that anyone had ever seen. Said eyes were staring impassively at him, piercing through his _very_ soul.

Sasuke glared at her and let out a bemused "Hn?" The girl took a step closer, her white dress flowing around her, and asked "What will you do when Itachi is dead?" Sasuke turned around and scoffed "Restore my clan." "With who?" Sasuke smirked "An invitation?" "A question… when you betray this village, who would dare to lie with you?"

Sasuke's mind traveled to Sakura when the girl spoke "Sakura has grown to love Lee, it's not noticeable yet, but it soon will be. She'll come to realize Lee can offer her the love that you don't seem to have." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the hidden accusation and he hissed "Love is a weakness." "Love is a strength." She countered.

"My clan is proof of that." "Your clan is dead." "Because Love was dead." She said, "But then you would be dead." He said, smirking at her hypocrisy "I'm alive because there is always hope in a seemingly dead situation." Sasuke sneered "I'm not having this discussion with you." "Then leave. You've answered my question." "Not good enough apparently."

"And whose fault is that?" Sasuke's throat tightened. This woman was so infuriating. She was so straight-forward, questioning when she didn't think it was right, she was always so _true_. It was annoying as hell. What you saw was what you got, how she acted was what she truly felt, and that was just so… irritating. He couldn't understand why the Hyuuga's put up with her. He felt her piercing look as asked "What are you waiting for?" "Your question, I see it in your eyes." Sasuke clenched his fist "Why do you care?" Silence, and he turned to see the girl staring at him "Pain, anger, hate, betrayal, hurt, suffocation, will, locked up tears, memories… no one should have to deal with that." Sasuke snorted "Come to offer your condolences."

"No, my understanding." "You don't know me." "No, I don't, but I do know what you're going through. I can't say I know your reactions or how you feel. But understand, I've gone through this too." Sasuke's head whipped around "Your brother?" "My younger sister." She said and began to walk away "But that's not as important. It's over and done with. But the present is what matters. Do what you have to do, Sasuke." She turned and said solemnly to the raven haired boy

"But remember, not everyone will wait for you to come to your senses."

Sasuke furrowed his brows for a second but then called out "You! What's your name?" The girl turned around and whispered "Arianna." Before continuing on back home, leaving a doubt-filled Sasuke to continue on his journeys… though she hoped he wouldn't.

(Years later)

Arianna was in the forest when she heard someone approach her. She smiled and gracefully arose from the ground "Hello Neji." Neji nodded towards her as she turned around and said "Sasuke's returned." Arianna's smile disappeared "I know." "What will you do?" "Nothing, one can only offer their advice, they cannot enforce it." She bent down next to a withered rose, and ran her hand over it, brining the dead rose back to life. She smiled and said to Neji "I wish the best for him Neji but I'm in no hurry to meet him again. Go, meet Tenten, have fun." Neji nodded and ruffled her head "I would wish the same for you, but you don't seem to like others." Arianna gave a sarcastic smile "It's called antisocialism, Neji, and you're one to talk." Neji paused, before jumping away, and gave her a rare grin, before disappearing. Arianna smiled and walked further into forest, clearly oblivious of being followed.

Arianna was walking deeper into the forest, when she became aware that she being watched. She paused and looked up at the tree "Am I truly that interesting?" "Only when you're unaware of being watched." The man replied, jumping down, and revealing his identity. Arianna nodded "Uchiha." "I heard you knew of my arrival before everyone else." Arianna sat on the ground "I know about everything that goes on in this forest." "Hn." Arianna's eyes sparkled "Doubt me?"

"Obviously." Sasuke snorted and jumped as vines encircled his waist. He struggled when Arianna's hand was placed on his arm "Listen." Sasuke closed his eyes and listened when he heard words.

Words- clusters of them buzzing around, different voices clumped together, discussing different things, one voice was… wait was that Naruto? Naruto was at the other side of the village. Sasuke focused harder and heard Naruto, felt the vibrations of his movements when he moved, and the pure happiness eluding from him. Really… that was amazing. He snapped out of it and looked at a smug Arianna. He rolled his eyes and let out an "Hn" as she let go of his arm. She went back to sit down and Sasuke's eyes followed her the entire way. She was so beautiful. She sat down and looked at him "Did you accomplish what was needed?" Sasuke shook his head "No." "Good." Sasuke glared at her "Good?" "Yes, good. Because the faster you accomplish said goal, the faster you are to nothing. Once he's dead, your life is over."

As soon as she said that, she was in his face, her sweet breath fanning over his neck "You should listen to others more often, you might learn something." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Arianna said "You have two ears and one mouth, meaning you are meant to listen more then you are meant to speak." She said, leaning closer to him till their lips were almost touching. He inhaled her sweet earthy smell as she whispered "So why don't you listen to anyone, Uchiha. Do you fear of getting hurt?" "Shut up." He whispered. "You loved your brother, he was the only one you trusted… is that why you strive to kill him?" "Shut up!" Sasuke said louder. "I'm not as self-absorbed as the villagers say. I see the truth, you feel something for me. Not just a crush but not love. But I'm too perceptive and you hate being read like an open book… because Itachi used to know whatever you are thinking." "SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, pulling back from her. Arianna continued "But you can't leave in ignorance forever Sasuke. Someday you'll wake up in reality and it'll be nothing like you imagined." Sasuke's eyes bulged as Arianna disappeared, whispering "Go back to the others, they're expecting you."

Sasuke couldn't focus the rest of the day… or week for the matter. His mind kept drifting back to Arianna. He had only talked to her that one night, years ago, and she already knew him better then anyone else. She was so perceptive… she hit so close to home. Sasuke hated to be read, but hated even more to be underestimated. She thought he didn't hear, that he was stuck in his own world of ignorance, but he wasn't! Was he?

Frowning, he sat up on his bed, and set off into the village. He had to find her… he had to talk to her.

He had entered Konoha and was surprised when he immediately spot Arianna talking with Hinata. Arianna looked at him and smiled, setting the Uchiha off. He stormed up to her and said in a harsh tone "We need to talk." "And if I don't want too?" "Too bad." "You still have that hearing problem, I see." Sasuke growled and Arianna turned towards Hinata "I'll meet you back at the house." Hinata nodded and walked off. Sasuke raised a brow "Foster home?" "Protective custody." Sasuke laughed "Figures." "That I am more infuriating to others then I am to you?" Sasuke frowned "Impossible." Arianna laughed as they began to walk towards to forest, and Sasuke was caught listening dreamily to it. She looked at him "Nothing is impossible."

They entered the forest and Sasuke stepped in front of her, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "Teach me." He said sourly, hating to admit anything. Arianna smiled "Oh?" Sasuke swallowed the lump and said weakly "You were dead on about me, and I would like you to show me how to live in reality… as you say." Arianna grinned and leaned her face closer, causing Sasuke's breath to hitch, as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Sasuke tensed and she pulled away "The first lesson is that you need to…" Sasuke didn't wait for her to finish before kissing her again, this time passionately, letting all his pent up anger and frustration flow freely. Arianna pulled away, smiling happily, and finished her sentence "Loosen up."


End file.
